jumperfandomcom-20200214-history
Jumpers
Jumpers are humans who are born with the special ability to teleport, either themselves or any person or object, through space to another location. Series Novel universe David Rice is the first and only character to shown using this power in his teenage years. Later books shown that his wife Millie and daughter Millicent have also gained the ability to Jump, although this is likely due to them being close to David. Film and TV universe Jumpers have existed for many centuries, dating as far back as the middle ages. Most who have the ability begin to show signs of this at the age of five, and most Jumpers don't make it to adulthood as the Paladins, a mysterious organization, kept hunting them down and killing them believing that "only God should have these powers". A few Jumpers, however, have managed to stay alive and fight back, tracking down and eliminating Paladins. Griffin O'Connor is an example of one of these kinds of Jumpers. This war between Jumpers and the Paladins has been going on for centuries and has only gotten worse as the Paladins have build high tech equipment and weapons that they use to track down and kill Jumpers. Capabilities Jumpers have no problem teleporting their clothes and carried objects such as bags or backpacks. They can also teleport other people with them as long as they are in physical contact. This can be used to take their friends or loved ones with them or when they fight to disorient their opponents or place them in bad situations like locked rooms or high locations. Jumpers can teleport any large object with them as long as it moving (such as a car). They cannot teleport things such as buildings because the strain of moving that much mass through the Jumpscar normally kills them. In this way, the limiting factor to jumping seems to be momentum. Objects already in motion contain a certain amount of kinetic energy that assists in the act of Jumping. An already moving object even one as large as a double-decker bus is much easier to Jump for this reason. David Rice is the only Jumper who has managed to jump an entire apartment at once, and even then the effort severely taxed him to the point of nearly killing him. The distance a Jumper can Jump doesn't seem to have any limit. They can jump a few feet or to the other side of the world without any noticeable difference in effort. They do however need to be able to visualize where they are going to Jump. This can be made easier by having photographs of the desired location or by the Jumper being familiar with the location but they can't Jump to the place where they hadn't been before. Familiar locations are easier to Jump to if the Jumper is rushed or disoriented. They also seem to be strong telekinetics; capable of psionically moving objects from a distance with their mind alone which is mainly triggered by seizures. Vulnerabilities Jumpers are vulnerable to electricity. When in contact with it, they can't teleport, as it interferes with their nervous system and pulls them back whenever they try to Jump. It also causes great pain and injures them more every time they try to teleport. The paladins noticed this and fashioned their stick weapons to deliver shocks on contact and to shoot electrical wires at the jumpers. Often these wires are then anchored to a wall or floor. This is the other Jumper weakness. Since they Jump objects that they are in physical contact with them, an object such as a wire or net wrapped around them and anchored to a large non-moving object, like a building, will trap them. The range of a Jumper's ability to teleport can be hampered by the use of a sonic device that limits teleporting to the surrounding area. The device also carries a tracking device, meaning if a Jumper is in possession of it, their location can be traced. Jumpscars Jumpscars are dangerous. They are tears in the fabric of space and time. They will stay in the air like smoke from a pipe lasting for at least several seconds. When a Jumper jumps they open their own personal wormhole from one place to another. Jumpscars will shred anyone or anything that touches them directly. Only a Jumper can step through another Jumpers Jumpscar. This is why Paladins do not use any conventional weapons such as firearms around Jumpers. They have invented a Powerstick which can shoot a wire through a Jumpscar to snag an escaping Jumper and bringing him or her back to their previous Jump location. They also possess a large device which allows them to reopen a recently formed Jumpscar to follow the Jumper that made it, but this device is too big and awkward to be carried easily while pursuing the very mobile Jumpers Each Jump can be different depending on the mood and determination of a Jumper. When attempted while mad, sad, or in a rush a Jump can cause extreme damage to the environment causing cracks in walls and ceilings and destruction of nearby objects. While easy jumps can happen when the Jumper is in a good mood and a calm state of mind. List of known Jumpers *David Rice - Another very skilled Jumper, David is the only Jumper known to successfully Jump an unmovable object, namely an entire apartment. *Millie Harris - She acquires the ability to teleport in Reflex. *Cent Rice - Daughter of David and Millie. *Griffin O'Conner - One of the most gifted Jumpers in a long time, Griffin trains constantly and is very skilled at killing Paladins. (Film only) *Jungle Jumper - Killed by Roland and the Paladins (Film only) *Griffin's friend - Died as he tried to hop a whole building. (Film only) *Henrietta Cole - An unskilled Jumper who has little control over her ability to teleport. (TV show only) *Nikolai - A highly skilled Jumper with currently unknown and presumably villainous intentions. (TV show only) Appearances * Jumper * Reflex * Impulse * Exo * Jumper (movie) * Reflex (movie) * Jumpstart: David's Story * Jumper: Griffin's Story * Jumper: Griffin's Story (video game) * Impulse (TV show)Category:Characters Category:Jumpers